Church's Relationships
One of the series running gags is how Church interacts with his team & others. Blue Team Tucker Although Church has made threats to kill or hurt Tucker, he has never gone through with it. He does show concern when Tucker is injured, as seen in Season 2 and when he fell ill in Season 5. Over the course of the series, Church and Tucker's relationship has gone from two strangers who hated each other to having a brother-like bond. This can be seen in their dialogue as the series progresses. Caboose Church's relationship with Caboose has been one of great stress. This is due mostly to the fact that Caboose has killed Church at least three times, as well as the fact that Caboose's intelligence is dangerously below average. However, in some rare moments, Church is kind to Caboose and is sometimes amused by his antics. For example, when Caboose explained he did not know where babies were made, Church told him he had a book they could read together. The most telling sign that Church genuinely cares for Caboose is when Caboose was "killed" by Gamma, and Church showed great signs of distress and sadness. Tex His most prominent relationship is that with Tex. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend, as she used to steal money from his wallet and sleep with other men, he seems to still harbor romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in several episodes in the series. Church has also shown to be very protective of Tex as he shown when he tries to get O'Malley out of her and is angered when Wyoming hints at his romantic interest in her. In addition, Church avoids the subject when "Gary" states "he still loves her." The length of all this and other events in the series show that Church will protect Tex from anything (including herself, as shown in episode 100). One possible reason that Church and Tex broke up may be becasue of unfaithfulness. Church once mentioned to Tucker that Tex would often steal his money and sleep with other men. Also, in a P.S.A for new year's resolutions, for resolution recomendations for Tex one reads; "She meant nothing to me." and; "How many times do we have to have this argument?" Freelancers Out of both teams Church seems to have the most knowledge of the Freelancer program & even seems to have know some freelancers. Washington Church has grudging respect for Wash, seeing him dealt a similiar situation (in Reconstruction) to what he had to deal with in the Blood Gulch chronicles. He seems generally impressed by Wash's skills, but was not happy to be found, or more accurately to be reunited with Caboose. Wyoming As shown from numerous pieces of dialogue throughout Season 5, Church doesn't seem to like Wyoming much at all. Apart from his obvious distrust of Freelancers, Church seems to not like Wyoming's personality and the fact that he apologises too much. The bomb in Season 3 that is set off due to Wyoming's shot at Tucker would no doubt leave Church disliking the bounty hunter even more. York Maine/The Meta Church shows the greatest of dislikes (which is realy saying something) towards the Meta. He tries to kill the Meta during most of the Reconstructing series. But in one episode he says "Stop itMeta}?If this thing is killing freelancers I want to start a fanclub for it, build it a website." this is before he finds out about the Alpha. A.I.s ***MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RED VS BLUE: RECONSTRUCTION FOLLOWS*** Church's relationship with the A.I.s of the series is something of a odd topic. In chapter 16 of Reconstruction it is revealed that Church is the Alpha AI and that all the AIs from program Freelancer are fragments of him, in a way. Omega As said before one of the A.I.s had in a way hurt Tex which is the main reason that he does not like them, the A.I. in question is Omega also know as O'Malley. As the series goes on it made clear that O'Malley has a dislike of Church as well though it does not seem to be as strong as Church's dislike for it. It is later revealed that Omega is the fragment of the Alpha AI that is the rage. Also when O'Malley takes over Church he feels nothing, this is later explained that it was simply the Omega and Alpha rejoining. Gamma When Church first met Gamma he introduces himself as the computer[Gary that is the keeper of a sword that was meant for the Great Destroyer. After he told Church that the Great Destroyer was to be know as the dumbest life form the universe Church thought that he meant Caboose and decided to go and stop him before he could destroy anything. However Church would have to wait a 1,000 years for Gary to make the teleporter for him to get back to Blood Gulch, in order to pass the time Gary told Church possibly every kind of Knock-Knock joke he knew and then some. Later it is revealed that Gary is the AI for freelancer Wyoming. Delta Delta is quite possibly the only A.I. Church does not fully hate as when the two talk to one another, they speak very calmly. This could possibly be due to the fact that Delta is one of the very few Intelligent characters Church has ever conversed with and he finds this to be a relief, or that they agree on every logical decision due to sharing the exact same logic patterns. This is because Delta is the fragment of the Alpha[ Church ] that is the logic.